Tetsujin
How Tetsujin joined the Tourney Given that Bowser, Ganondorf, and Mewtwo are not giving up, it is assumed that Tetsujin arose to stop them. Seeing as there are three evil forces to be stopped, this may explain why he was also "activated". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands lifeless. After the announcer calls his name Tetsujin's eyes blink then he springs to life before the camera saying "Tetsujin's the name, I hope you're ready for a beating!". Special Attacks Neutral special Tetsujin's neutral special move is variable, and he will say "Talent and charm!" during all of them. Side special Tetsujin's side special move is variable, and he will say "We'll see about that!" during all of them. Up special Tetsujin's up special move is variable, and he will say "Gotcha!" during all of them. Down special Tetsujin's down special move is variable, and he will say "I'll show you!" during all of them. Hyper Smash Tetsujin's Hyper Smash is variable, and he will say "Emergency programming!" during all of them. Final Smash Tetsujin's Final Smash is variable, and he will say "TIME FOR A BEATING!" during all of them. Imitative Powers Tetsujin can imitate almost every character in the game. He cannot imitate characters from these universes: *Johnny Test *Transformers *How to Train Your Dragon *Okami *Despicable Me *Adventure Time *Spyro the Dragon *SpongeBob SquarePants (except Sandy) *Crash Bandicoot (except Cortex) *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mazinger *Getter Robo *Robot Romance *Space Runaway Ideon *Golden Warrior Gold Lightan *Aura Battler Dunbine *Armored Trooper Votoms (except Chirico) *Patlabor He can also imitate every returning character except for the following: *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Pikachu *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Jigglypuff *Mr. Game & Watch *Ice Climbers *R.O.B. *Olimar Tetsujin also cannot imitate any of the new Nintendo characters or even Shadow except the following Nintendo characters (a character who was much requested for Brawl or SSB4 will have his/her name italicized): *''Krystal'' *Bonkers *''King K. Rool'' *Chunky Kong *''Ghirahim'' *Adeline *Volga *Iron Knuckle (if unlocked) *Nayru (if unlocked) *Wizpig *Deathborn Victory Animations #Variable. He will say "Here's the next ruler of the world... Tetsujin!" during the first victory animation. #Variable. He will say "I'm here for eternity!" during the second victory animation. #Variable. He will say "I'm not joking around here!" during the third victory animation. On-Screen Appearance Tetsujin's On-Screen Appearance is variable, and he will say "I hope you got yourself prepared!" during all of them. Special Quotes *You can be caged in battle, remember that! (When fighting Wolf) *Did the Devil Gene crush you again or something?! (When fighting Alisa) *I'm ready as I'll ever be, bro. (When fighting Mokujin) *You remind me of my brother, Mokujin. (When fighting Kinjin) *Death is NOT only the beginning, foul demon! (When fighting Imhotep) *The only thing I witnessed is my fear for nothing! I'm not afraid of you or anyone else! (When fighting Jennifer) *Correct! I am Tetsujin, the man of silver! (When fighting Ulala) *Yes and no, how's tree bark going to taste for you? (When fighting Pee-wee) *I'm ready as I'll ever be, sis. (When fighting Female Mokujin (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Tetsujin and Mr. Chicken have the same English voice actor. *Tetsujin and Bugaboom have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actor. *Tetsujin, Shuma-Gorath, Lu Meng, Hulk, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Dr. Bosconovitch, and Captain Hook have the same Japanese voice actor. *Tetsujin and Admiral Bobbery have the same Arabic voice actor. *Tetsujin and WALL-E have the same French voice actor. *Tetsujin and Gray Fox have the same German voice actor. *Like in Tekken Revolution, Tetsujin is a rare opponent in the game's Classic Mode, appearing before the final stage randomly along with Mokujin and, if unlocked, Kinjin. To alert the player that one of those three guys are going to appear, the announcer will say "Warning! A Fierce Opponent has appeared before you!" after the Race to the Finish bonus stage. They'll be more likely to appear on the Hard, Very Hard, and Extremely Hard difficulty levels. If any of these guys are defeated, the player will receive a huge amount of Smash Coins to be used in the Smash Store to buy parts for various sections in the game, ranging from 100 coins for defeating Mokujin, 500 coins for defeating Tetsujin, and 1,000 coins for defeating Kinjin. You'll also get the Mokujin KO bonus if you defeat Mokujin, which yields 10,000 bonus points, the Tetsujin KO bonus if you defeat Tetsujin, which yields 100,000 bonus points, and the Kinjin KO bonus if you defeat Kinjin, which yields 1,000,000 bonus points. In Tourney 2, Female Mokujin is also included in these hidden opponents. *Tetsujin is the only training dummy from the Tekken universe who doesn't get angry at Ulala when she fights any of them. Mokujin gets angry at her for calling him a tree, and Kinjin gets angry at her for calling him "King Gold". *In Tourney 2, Tetsujin thinks the Female Mokujin (from his brother's Tekken 3 ending) is his sister. *The rival of Tetsujin is Jennifer Bennett. Tetsujin gets a second rival in the sequel, and that character is also Jennifer. Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who copy other characters Category:Tekken characters